Song Beneath a Song: Daylight
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but tonight I need to hold you so close. Usually the daylight was something they both feared, because they had to face it alone. Maybe, it wouldn't always have to be that way. SWANQUEEN oneshot.


**a/n: hey guys! thanks so much for all the responses to Demons. Here's another Song Beneath a Song story, based off the song Daylight by Maroon Five. Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

**Love ya!**

**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon**

**Why am I holding on? **

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast?**

**This is our last night but it's late**

**And I'm trying not to sleep**

**Cause I know when I wake I will have to slip away**

"Did you know?" Emma murmured into her lover's neck, already feeling sleep overwhelming her body. Regina shuddered at the feeling of Emma's warm breath tickling her skin.

"Did I know what, dear?" Regina responded, rolling over so she was facing the blonde, who was now sitting up and climbing out of bed. She was walking around the bedroom, picking up her clothes that were scattered all over the soft carpet of Regina's room. Finding her underwear, she pulled it on quickly, and shimmied into her pair of jeans. She retrieved her bra, and put that on, too, but her shirt was no where to be found. She went to the large wooden dresser near the bed and pulled out one of Regina's few tee shirts, and though she knew Regina would probably protest, she put in on anyways. She breathed in the scent. It smelled of apples and vanilla.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked irritatedly, brushing her fingers through her dark locks.

"It smells like you," Emma said with a shrug. "It's nice." She added and made her way for the door.

Regina Mills was not someone who 'slept around.' Regina did have her fair share of, shall we say, 'deals,' with various partners- Graham, Maleficent, even Hook a few times, to name a few. But none of them were serious. And none of them meant anything. All of their late night meetings were Regina's attempt to feel something other than pain and sadness. Or for the times when she was numb, it was a chance for Regina to feel anything at all.

Her partners rarely stayed the night, and if they did, they knew to leave before she woke up. They knew that Regina was in charge when they were in her bedroom, and they knew not to seek her out; she would go to them. This was all in an attempt for Regina to feel like she had all the power and control, even though she and her partners knew that these were the times when Regina felt the most out of control and the most powerless.

Emma Swan, on the other hand, had been known to sleep around. After Neal, she refused anyone's attempts at anything serious. Emma just wanted to have a little fun. She'd go home with the cute guy at the bar who bought her a drink, or the flirty girl who danced with her at the club. She didn't have time for anything serious anyways, she was always out 'finding people,' so when she wasn't working, she was just out for a good time. That's what she told herself anyways. Everyone knew that wasn't true.

There were days when Emma would get home from a day of chasing down people, and she would just sit in her apartment alone in sweatpants. The contacts, the makeup and the heels would come off, and she'd end up in an old tee shirt with her hair in a messy bun and her thick black rimmed glasses would be on. And really, that's how Emma liked it. She didn't really want to be the girl that people knew would be easy to pick up at a bar. Isn't that what serial killers looked for, anyways? But if Emma was being honest with herself, it felt nice to be wanted once in a while- someone wanted to buy her a drink, have a dance with her, come home with them. She did draw the line that time the guy tried to get her to have a three some with his wife. That was just weird. But really, Emma was just lonely, and this was the only way she knew how to deal with those feelings.

_"Sheriff Swan," Emma answered her cell phone. She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and grimaced at the sight. What emergency did someone need the Sheriff for at past midnight._

_ "Ms. Swan it's Regina," the voice on the end answered sharply. Oh goody._

_ "Madame Mayor, what can I do for you at this hour of the night?" Emma asked, putting on her fake charm that Regina could see right through._

_ "Is Henry asleep?" Regina asked quietly. So she was calling about Henry. Emma __really__ did not want to have __that__ conversation now. Recently, Emma and Regina had been having some weird tension, and it made Emma feel all weird and tingly inside. She had __no fricking clue__ where it was coming from, but she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing._

_ "Uh, yeah. Considering it's midnight," Emma said, the charm gone from her voice._

_ "Then you can come over to my home. I will be expecting you in no more than half an hour. See you then, Ms. Swan," Regina said and hung up abruptly._

_ "Wait, Regina, what the fu-" Emma began, but then she heard the dial tone, and didn't bother finishing. She sighed and looked at her phone. Regina had no right to drop a call at any hour of the night asking her to come over. Hell, she didn't even ask. She told. _

_ "I don't have to go if I don't want to," Emma said proudly. And yet, fifteen minutes later, she found herself out of her sweatpants and in jeans and a sweater, heading down Miflin Street to the large, white mayoral mansion that was Regina Mills' home. _

_ After parking her old yellow Bug at the curb, Emma trudged down the walkway and up the brick steps to the front door. She rapped her knuckles against the door once and took a step back, and a moment later, Regina opened the door. However, this wasn't the Regina she was used to seeing._

_ The normal Regina's hair was always properly primped and styled perfectly, not a lock out of place. Her suits were pressed and iron, her skirts were short and fitted. Not to mention her high heels, which were patent leather and lifted her at least four inches off the ground. Emma had no idea how she could stand all day in them. Emma had done a good deal of chasing down guys in her stilettos. Even if for only a few minutes, that was torture. She had no clue how Regina could do it all day. _

_ This Regina was not the normal Regina. Her hair was in a pony tail, glasses replaced contacts, all the makeup was wiped away, and she looked at least five to ten years younger. The pajamas did make sense, though. A lavender colored, silk button down top with matching silk pants that reached just above ankles._

_ "I do have a door bell," Regina commented quietly._

_ "What can I do for you Madame Mayor?" Emma asked with a sigh, controlling herself enough not to roll her eyes at the mayor._

_ "As you know, Ms. Swan, I do not like asking for things," Regina began._

_ "Oh, I'm well aware," Emma replied quickly. That's the reason I'm here at midnight, and not on the couch watching crap TV, Emma wanted to say. No, not going to say that. That's embarrassing. _

_ "I hope I didn't interrupt any of your evening plans," Regina continued._

_ "I'm sure you're just saying that to be polite…If you don't mind Regina…if you could just tell me what you need so I can do it and be on my way…" Emma said impatiently._

_ "Never mind, Ms. Swan. I'm sorry I bothered you," Regina said defeatedly. She turned around and began to head back inside._

_ "No fight? No bitchy response? Nothing?" Emma asked surprised._

_ "Unfortunately, I just don't have it in me tonight. I don't always have something bad to say about you," Regina said sounding tired. Emma raised her eyebrows, but bit back a sarcastic remark back. Instead, with a sigh, Emma entered the house, and shut the door._

_ "I'm sorry, Regina. What did you need?" Emma asked, trying to sound genuine, and not patronizing._

_ "I just wanted…" Regina began, but she didn't know how to phrase her question. "I need…" she tried again, but words failed her. But Emma saw it. Emma saw that look in Regina's dark brown eyes. It was pain, it was suffering, it was hurt. But Emma knew Regina well enough to know she didn't want a hug, and she didn't want to talk. Emma knew what Regina need. _

_ She walked up close to Regina, so that they were only inches apart. As she walked closer, Regina stepped backwards, until her back hit the wall with a gentle thud._

_ "Ms. Swan," Regina began, but Emma shook her head, blonde curls falling in her face._

_ "I can't believe I'm going to do this," Emma muttered, pushing her hair behind her ears._

_ "Ms. Swan?" Regina asked again, but before she had time to say anything else, Emma's lips were on hers, and that was all she needed to ruin any other coherent thoughts in her head. Then Emma's lips were trailing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point, across her clavicle, nipping, biting and licking sensitive flesh. Regina usually refused to allowed herself to be marked in anyway, but under these circumstances, she hadn't even been strong enough to demand what she wanted from Emma, that she didn't say anything. Emma did something to her that no one had before. Emma had understood when Regina couldn't find the words to explain. _

_ "Bedroom," Regina murmured, and led Emma up the stairs quickly. As soon as they were in the big master bedroom and then door was shut, Emma's lips were on Regina's body. Emma was in charge, but she wasn't doing it to feel powerful and in control. She was doing it to help Regina feel something other than sadness. Emma had needed that so many times before, so she knew exactly what the woman was feeling. _

_ In all of Regina's times of sleeping with someone to feel better, they had all relinquished control and given it all to Regina. They had let her take charge and control the situation because that's what they thought she needed- more power, more control. After all, she was the Evil Queen. They were all afraid of her. And isn't that what she wanted?- to have power and control over every one?_

_ But with Emma it was different. Emma wasn't afraid of Regina, and somehow unbeknownst to Regina, Emma knew that she didn't want to be in control, she wanted someone to take care of her, and make her feel better. And for Regina, she couldn't talk about her emotions, and so where words failed, sex solved her problems. Temporarily of course. After the high of her climax wore off, she would feel just as empty as before, even lower sometimes. And the cycle would start over. It was vicious and never ending. Maybe this with Emma was just what she needed._

_ After Regina and Emma had both climaxed and come down from their highs together, which Regina wasn't used to, they both just laid their on top of each other, catching their breaths._

_ "Is this what you wanted, Regina?" Emma asked after they had collected their thoughts. Regina's arm was still snaked around Emma's shoulder._

_ "Yes," She said loudly, and more softly added, "thank you."_

_ "No problem," Emma said. She gently removed Regina's arm from hers and stood. She collected her things, redressing swiftly and with that she made her way to the door._

_ "Feel better, Regina," Emma wished her quietly, assuming Regina was asleep from hearing the steady breath coming from the woman on the bed. Taking in one last glimpse of the beautiful woman lying, the moonlight shining on her bare olive toned shoulder, she exited the room, and headed back for her home, where she knew Mary Margaret would be waiting, wondering where Emma had snuck off to so late._

**I never wanted to stop **

**because I don't wanna start all over**

**I was afraid of the dark**

**but now it's all that I want**

That had been almost six months prior to now. It had started every once in a while, Regina would call with some excuse- some reports or files needed to be reviewed, Henry left something at her home, something was broken, their was a disturbance. But after a while the call became texts, and the texts became more often, usually saying simple 'come over' or 'are you busy'.

And sometimes, rarely, but it did happen, Emma would come over on her own accord, sending a text with a heads up of course. They would never talk about their problems, but as soon as the sun set, they both knew that there was always a possibility that they would be seeing each other later that night.

During the day they hardly saw each other, and of course when they did they were strictly professional, Mayor greeting Sheriff, or Henry's mom seeing Henry's other mom. There were no changes in their public relationship. Privately, it was a different story.

Emma was coming over early and staying later. When she arrived they would head straight to bedroom. Sometimes they would have a drink or even eat dinner together. But they were NOT dating. Although it might have seemed like they were to anyone who knew about their night life together, they did leave out one important part of having a relationship. They did not talk.

Of course they talked, small talk, Henry's school work, something dumb Mary Margaret or David said, stupid people in town. They shared a few chuckles of dry humor here and there. But they didn't talk. Not about real things. Not about the things a couple did.

Also, they weren't a couple so there was that.

**Here I am staring at your perfection**

**In my arms, so beautiful**

**The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out**

**Somebody slow it down**

**This is way too hard, cause I know**

**When the sun comes up, I will leave**

**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**

"Did you know that this would happen?" Emma asked after she was fully dressed.

"Emma I really wish you wouldn't speak so cryptically so late. Even my high functioning brain has its limits," Regina said with a groan. Emma smirked.

"You called me by my first name. Three months ago, and that would be obscene," Emma said with a shrug.

"You're point?" Regina asked.

"Did you know when you called me over that first night that you'd fall for me?" Emma stated plainly, as if it were an every day topic.

"I am not-" Regina began defensively. She did not want to argue at three in the morning, but she also didn't want Emma getting the wrong ideas.

"Hey, it's okay. I think I'm falling for you, too. I'm just wondering. This wasn't part of the plan. Seduce first. Fall in love later?" Emma asked walking back towards the bed and sitting down on the edge. Regina sighed.

"There was no plan, dear. My plan was to send you home that first night. I felt stupid for calling, but I needed someone. I needed you," Regina said with sadly, "And it pains me to admit that and if you say I said it I will deny it to my grave," she added sharply.

"Of course, Regina. And I won't say anything more about liking you either," Emma said with a chuckle. It didn't really matter to her if anyone knew that had feelings for each other. She had gotten Regina to admit it- sort of, and that was worth the world to Emma.

"See you later Regina," Emma said with a wave, standing as quickly as she had sat down.

"Wait," Regina called, which stopped Emma dead in her tracks. When it was Emma's time to leave, Regina never called out, never stopped her. Unbeknownst to Emma, there had been many times when Regina had wanted to, but she never would.

"Yeah?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you just…stay?" Regina asked quietly. Emma stood for another moment, unsure if this was a test or a trick or what. But when Regina did say anything else, Emma slid her jeans back off and crawled under the covers carefully.

Regina turned her back to Emma, and pulling the blonde's arm over her waist. Then she slid closer to the Sheriff, who in return rested her chin on Regina's shoulder, entailing her delicious scent.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Out there…in the real world, we have to fight our own battles. We can't be there for each other. It just can't be that way. But right here, right now, we have a little piece of something," Regina paused, "I don't know if it's a piece of heaven or hell…" she added, earning herself a chuckle from Emma, "But it's something. And I…kind of enjoy it."

"Me too," Emma said vaguely. She didn't know what she was referring to, but it was okay. In a way, Emma enjoyed all of it.

"And maybe…after we have coffee, we can try that talking thing," Regina suggested apprehensively. She tensed up when Emma didn't immediately respond, but calmed when she felt Emma place a soothing kiss on her shoulder.

"Definitely," Emma murmured, and curled into Regina a little more, falling asleep. With the feeling of Emma's lips lingering on her skin, Regina fell asleep as well, and for once, was looking forward to the daylight.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**

**Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own**

**But tonight I need to hold you so close**

**a/n: hope you all enjoyed that! i really liked writing this one! thanks for reading :)**


End file.
